


still in love with you

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: yunho found a box that stores his precious memories





	still in love with you

"Hey, Changdol." He waves a little to Changmin who is applying skincare product on his face.

"What is it, hyung?" Changmin glance at Yunho's reflection inside the mirror, unbother to turn his head.

Yunho has been rummaging the box he found deep in his storage room, after he insists of finding an old figurine he has misplaced during the spring cleaning.

"Come here, look what I found !" His voice is laced with an uncontained cheerfulness.

"Just tell me what is it, there couldn't be anything important in that old box of yours." Insisting on staying in front of the mirror, the younger man hums a little after he's done. He wipes his hair that is almost dry before proceeding to hang the towel.

The box probably has been in the storage room since they move in together around over a year ago. Yunho has been searching for it a few months after they move but to no avail. Now that he has found it, his excitement has gone through the roof.

Even after being told off a couple times, Yunho still call for Changmin to approach him on the floor. Changmin lazily drags his feet to join the leader who is sitting on the carpeted floor, peeking into the box. Despite disregarding the man earlier, he's curious what Yunho has found that makes his grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

He notices several folded letters and notes inside the small box, some Yunho's old stuffs during his trainee days and some photographs that he couldn't see as they're in the other's hand.

"Ah,, what are these? I thought that you found a million dollar inside this thing, hyung." He leans back to the bed frame behind him.

"I think things inside here would be more valuable than a million dollar though." Yunho puts the box in his lap.

"I doubt it hyung, those things look like old papers you would find at recycle centre."

Yunho steal glance at him with a very meaningful look, smiling rather beautifully at him. He's straighten a letter and clears his throat almost playfully.

"' _Yunho hyung, finally, hyung is already 20 according to the Korean age system..so does this mean you won’t be able to understand my thoughts anymore?_ '"

Changmin's eyes double in size after he focus on Yunho's words. He immediately lunges forward and tries to snatch the letter but Yunho reacts quickly and hold out his hand - one with the letter - as far as possible. Changmin still fixates on the piece of paper wrestles him down and both of them struggles on the floor for a while.

Changmin might have longer limbs but with Yunho's background in hapkido, he manages to pin down his bandmate on the floor while tucking the letter away.

"Aww, Changminnie. Look what have you done." Yunho pouts as he notices his box has spilled all its contents due to their 'fight'.

"Why do you have that letter with you?" Changmin struggles to free his hands from the tight grips, eyeing the letter.

Slowly he removes himself from on top of Changmin, pulling both of the other's arms gently in order to help him sit.

"I didn't hurt you, right?" He eyes Changmin hastily, even if the carpet is soft and quite thick but he is still worry for him.

"I'm good, hyung." He strokes Yunho's hand on his right shoulder.

Yunho squeezes his shoulder before letting it go. He settles for picking up the spilled stuffs and Changmin uses the oppurtunity to take the letter. He reads the whole letter and making various different reactions as he goes through it.

"My Changminnie is the sweetest back then." Yunho tells him with a smug look, arranging the contents neatly back into the box.

"Don't flatter yourself, we were rookie at that time so I actually wrote it per manager request." His face is indifferent but the tip of his ears are flaming by the time he finish reading his own handwritten letter.

"I'm quite sure only you would write something with weird metaphorical figure like this, Changdol. Remember your letter for Your Present back then?" Fiddling with some of small notes in his hand, Yunho raises his head to look at Changmin with obvious teasing glint in his dark eyes.

"That was also managers hyung's idea, I think." Changmin passes back the letter to Yunho after folding it neatly.

"Then I really need to give a raise for the manager, whoever he is, for being able to order my Changmin around." He takes the letter from Changmin and put it into the box.

"It is one fierce manager."

Yunho out of the blue slides closer to Changmin,enveloping him in a backhug after reading several crumpled notes. He gives a peck on Changmin's cheek.

"What is that for?" He turns to look at Yunho who is already resting his chin on his shoulder. Changmin let himself relaxes into the hug.

"For staying with me for more than half of your life already." His fingers are still toying with the notes in his hand that is placed on his boyfriend's thigh.

Changmin is taken aback with the sudden change of mood.

"That's very cheap of you, Yunho. Do I only get a kiss on a cheek for it?" He tries to lighten the mood and rubs his cheek against Yunho's.

"Everything I own naturally belong to you, Changmin-ah. Everything." He wraps one arm tighter around Changmin's waist, holding him closer.

"Hyung, what is it now?" He pulls himself away a little to face Yunho properly, using the back of his hand to carress the other's face.

"Do you remember this, Changdol? At least I don't think it was manager who told you to write this."

He looks at the small note Yunho has been holding the whole time. Once again, it is a note with his handwriting scribbled across it. It looks like it had been folded and unfolded for too many times for such a little paper.

' _Hyung, don't forget to eat and take your medicine ~~_ '

"Why would you keep such things, no wonder you need such a large space for your storage."

He clasps their hand together, the note is trapped between their palms.

"Of course I need to keep it. It's from the most precious person I've ever met." Using his free hand, he pinches Changmin's cheek slightly before pulling away - intending to continue rearranging the box, discreetly blinking away the tears in his eyes. 

Changmin notices but he decides to let it slide.

"I wish I could keep up with your train of thoughts, but that would be too tiring." He moves to sit beside Yunho, interested to know what else Yunho keeps inside the box.

He picks up a red notebook, the one Yunho used to carry around before. Flipping the book, he noticed his name is written in almost every pages. It is almost like his daily activities when they spend time together is recorded in there. A picture fell down when he turns to next page.

"Yunho, you're a creep. Why is my kindergarten picture is here?" He takes the picture, looking at Yunho with a scandalised face.

"You're the cutest kid ever, Changdollie. Your mom gave that picture to me so I keep it inside the journal."

"Why would my mom do that? Didn't you have this book before we even date?"

"Let's just say I have the coolest mother in law, okay?" He grins when Changmin's face slowly but surely becomes flush red.

He looks at the pictures he has, most of it are either their childhood pictures or photographs of both of them together starting from debut days. He stops at one picture.

"Changminnie, you look so cute here." It was one of their selfie during early days as TVXQ. Both of them smile happily towards the camera, without any visible gaps between them.

"It was taken almost 20 years ago, of course we'd look like that. I'm literally growing old beside you, hyung." He winces as he looks at how young he look in the picture. He has noticed the wrinkles around his eyes has become more obvious now especially when he makes expressive reaction.

"It's my luck to be by your side all these time, Changminnie. Don't worry, you still have the greatest visual for me even now."

"Are you planning to leave me when I'm old and wrinkly?" He feigns taking offense at the words, knowing well how Yunho would response.

"If you're old I don't think I would look anymore younger than you, Changmin-ah. It is too late to jump ship by that time. Let's just stick with each other forever." Yunho cups his face now, tucking away the loose curls of Changmin's hair. He has always loved Changmin's soft curl since it is the exact opposite of his own hair.

"Good. Next, let's discuss about my reward for keeping up with you until now, hyung." The intensity of his gaze abruptly change, something Yunho is more than familiar with.

"I haven't finished tidying this- oomph."

The giggles and laughters from their room turns into muffling sounds soon after that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and kinda seems unplanned but I need to write as a coping method T_T. Like I said in previous fic, falling for a friend is really a torture when it's one sided


End file.
